Secrets Locked Up Tight
by Merlinxox
Summary: Reincarnation/ Modern Day. DIY is much more fun when in the company of certain dollopheads. Merlin is a flirt but gets a different sort of response from Arthur, one that just makes him love him more.


"Merlin, you're doing it all wrong! I can see brush strokes"

"It's not my fault, this paint is old! It's gone all sticky" Merlin whined in reply.

"Well it was you're idea to buy it from a yard sale. Besides for paint that is too old and too sticky to apply to walls, you seem to have applied an awful lot of it to yourself." Arthur laughed under his breath as he brushed a dollop of blue paint from Merlin's nose. He smiled again; admiring Merlin's, (almost) paint free face and wiped his thumb on Merlin's overalls.

"Hey" protested Merlin, pathetically, as he let slip a sideways smile.

"You're wearing them for that reason Merlin. It's just a shame that you can't decorate with overalls on your face. It's just not possible that way" Arthur laughed.

Merlin just looked at him coldly, he could not let on that he found that prospect funny. "Well, I think you should give this a go and see if you find it any easier" he said as he thrust the paintbrush in Arthur's direction. A little too enthusiastically as it splattered paint on Arthur's chin and shirt.

The blond man sighed and slowly wiped away the paint off his chin and looked at Merlin blankly. Merlin saw his opportunity and darted towards the open door, limbs flailing. Arthur very calmly marched after him and managed to catch up very quickly. Merlin, having tripped over rolls of wallpaper, was lying in a heap just outside the door.

Arthur, with a stern look on his face, sat down beside him and ruffled his hair. A little rougher than was pleasant for Merlin but he smiled anyway. Arthur pulled the clumsy being to his feet and brushed him down.

"You're an idiot Merlin" said the blond (and ever so slightly blue) cupping his hands around Merlin's face. He lent in and pushed his forehead against Merlin's and gently kissed his nose.

Merlin grimaced slightly and looked into Arthur's eyes, he still looked as if he wanted to kill him but the smear of blue in Arthur's hair and chin made Merlin snort with laughter.

Instead of slapping him, Arthur raised an eyebrow "You should see your nose" and then burst into laughter.

Merlin ignored that comment. "So you're going to help me?" he asked, noticing Arthur soften in his affections.

"I am busy with the plumbing Merlin, have you seen the state of that kitchen?!"

"Busy with it? Or swearing at it because that's all I could hear!"

"Shut up"

"Will you help me with the painting if I help you with that?" Merlin leant his head to one side and swayed trying to entice the hunky blond into his way of thinking.

"Merlin, what would be the point in you helping me with the plumbing? The whole reason we moved here is so we can finally live in a house with running water and that doesn't flood. Last thing we want is you busting a pipe and flooding our brand new kitchen."

"Brand new?"

"Well, you know what I mean. This is all we could afford" he paused. "But it's ours" Arthur smiled.

Merlin found comfort in that comment. It was exciting for the both of them that they finally had a place to live together, on their own, that was actually theirs. It was bloody fantastic actually. No more crummy flats with a shared kitchen between fourteen others. No more bedbug ridden bedsits with no hot water. No more house shares with creepy Chloe. No more sleeping under a tree in the park, fun as that was… Merlin could not stop talking about the move once it had been confirmed but as annoying as it was, Arthur respected the fact that no amount of 'shut up!' was going to damper his enthusiasm.

Arthur didn't seem as excited about it as Merlin. For him, it was convenient. It was close enough to work that they were actually saving on petrol for a change. It wasn't in an overly built up area so they had their peace and quiet and of course that was great when it came to Merlin's 'gifts'. Most importantly, they didn't have to worry about rent and obnoxious landlords. That, to him, was an absolute luxury. Deep down, Arthur was elated that he had found somewhere safe to live with the man he loved. He did love Merlin, although he had his own way of showing it and no one knew that better than Merlin did.

* * *

"Oh please just use your magic Merlin, I am begging you! This is taking me hours…" Arthur groaned, hunched up on the floor, spanner in hand.

"No. You know the rules. I have these gifts for use in an emergency only. I don't think you not being able to loosen that bolt constitutes as an emergency" Merlin nodded, folding his arms. He was in his element. When magic was concerned, he knew what he was talking about.

"Please" begged Arthur, his bottom lip wobbling.

"You know what? If you manage to do that all by yourself, you'd appreciate it" Merlin smirked. "You would be like my knight in shining armour… and I would find that sexy" he winked at Arthur, attempting to flirt with the man he already had.

"Merlin, you and I both know that a knight in shining armour is a knight that has never fought any battles. I prefer it dirty…" Arthur blushed at the realisation of how that sounded.

"Fine, if you want it dirty…"

"Shut up!" Arthur was defensive but then softened as he looked up at Merlin's cheeky grin and smiled back with a sigh.

With that motivation, the bolt suddenly came loose sending a jet of water into Arthur's face and down his shirt. He gasped in shock, tightening the bolt again to stop the leak. He heard Merlin laughing and couldn't help but laugh too, he was soaked. He whipped his t-shirt off and wiped his face with it.

Merlin was gazing at him in ore, like he had never seen a topless man in his life.

"Yes Merlin, I have taken my shirt off now stop gorping and get me a dry one. And, get the kettle on will you; I have given up for now."

"Good" replied Merlin. "I was wondering when you were going to give up for today." He had a twinkle in his eye.

* * *

There were cardboard boxes and decorating materials all over the living room, very little attempt had been made by the boys to unpack anything. Apart from the TV that Arthur had just about got working by balancing the aerial on a pile of books that Merlin had unpacked. Merlin had attempted to remove one of the books from the pile to read, he was quickly disciplined by Arthur throwing another book at him from an unpacked box. "Read that one!" he shouted "I am trying to watch this, Merlin."

"Sorry sire" Merlin replied sarcastically, retrieving the book that had narrowly missed his head. "Ah, this one's a good one too actually, thanks" he grinned at Arthur, who was ignoring him.

Merlin leant forward trying to acquire the blond's attention for himself. He was rolling his tongue over his lips and smiling, trying his hardest to be subtly seductive but failing. He shuffled on all fours over the where Arthur was sitting and pushed his lips onto Arthur's cheek. Arthur was still ignoring him. Right, so this is how he wants to play, is it?

Arthur still, eyes fixed on the TV was trying not to smile. He watched as Merlin slid on his knees so that he was in between him and the TV. Arthur sighed and cocked his head to one side. "Really Merlin?"

"Yes" replied Merlin, nipping at Arthur's ear. "You promised…"

"Um, I don't think I did!"

"I saw it on your face, you wanted it. You want it now." Merlin winked and stuck to tip of his tongue out.

Arthur went to pinch the tip of Merlin's tongue but Merlin grabbed his hand and placed it on his own face. Arthur brushed Merlin's cheekbone with his thumb whilst Merlin kissed the palm of his hand.

"You're perfect" interrupted Arthur.

"What?" replied Merlin, taken aback by such an overstatement.

"This means everything to me you know… having this house, with you. I am sorry that I don't make it obvious at times."

"Arthur, I know. You don't have to make it obvious. I just know. I love you the way you are, I don't want you to change."

"You'll just have to do, I suppose…" Arthur joked.

"I'll just have to do… you?" Merlin corrected.

"Ha! You'll be lucky mate, I'm knackered."

Merlin groaned and nestled his head against Arthur's chest. "To be honest, cuddles are enough for me tonight too." He sighed.

"We can take to TV upstairs; at least there is a mattress up there. Cuddles and DVDs sounds perfect, right?" he pecked Merlin's cheek and jumped up to grab the TV.

"Certainly" Merlin grinned, trying to help Arthur with the TV that the buff blond was perfectly fine with.

"Merlin, find the DVD box for God's sake"

"Righto, sorry"

"Merlin, you waiting for me all that time and the first thing you said to me was 'sorry'."

"What do you mean, we were only getting the T-"

"That's not what I mean" Arthur interrupted, he was serious now which always put Merlin a little on edge.

"You have to stop apologising to me" He paused, "I know I can be horrible sometimes but I don't mean it. I don't want you saying 'sorry', not after everything you have done for me. In this life and… you know, before… and, you've waited… all this time"

"You would have done the same for me, Arthur" Merlin whispered, he had a lump in his throat.

"I'm not so sure-"

"You would, I know you would!"

"You obviously know me better than I know myself, Merlin."

"Of course I do!" Merlin exclaimed, he was smiling again now. "I had over 1000 years to think about you and you haven't changed a bit."

"I was sleeping. It didn't seem like 1000 years to me. You waited all that time"

"We have been through this before. You know I don't care about that anymore, not now I have you back." Merlin was holding Arthur's face in his hands, "Arthur, I don't know what's brought this on; I know you were nervous about the move but this is it now. No more worrying. You don't have to worry about a thing anymore. We have a home for the rest of our lives." A tear was rolling down Arthur's face so Merlin gently kissed it away. Seeing Arthur like that upset Merlin, it meant that things were serious. Arthur didn't dramatise like Merlin often did. This really meant the world to him. Merlin smiled "hey, we got it good now, you know?"

"Yeah" was all Arthur could manage. He took a deep breath and relaxed into Merlin's embrace. "I know it's no Kingdom but… I think this is what I am here to do… I wasn't given a second chance at life to fix the country Merlin, I am meant to fix you… be with you in a world that will finally accept that. And say thank you for everything you did. Properly, not just with words," he paused, "it's just so over whelming that this is finally happening for us. It's been too long…"

"Tell me about it!" Merlin grinned.

Arthur grimaced, "Oh, sorry Merlin… I didn't mean it like that"

"Oh no, don't apologise" Merlin smiled, resting his hand on Arthur's shoulder "it works both ways. Nothing is and ever was anyone's fault, okay?"

"Okay."

"Upstairs" Merlin whispered into Arthur's ear.

Arthur smiled and led the way.

* * *

The oak tree in the yard waved gently in the wind, sound of an owl could be heard far in the distance. A light flickered in the window of the old farm house and the sounds of laughter and "Merlin!" sent birds scattering. It may not have been perfect but this was definitely a happy place.


End file.
